Dreams
by Miss Beauty Queen
Summary: (Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the PJO/HoO characters. All credits go to Rick Riordan.) Dreams: a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.


**Hey guys! So, fun fact: I used to be Floor600Please, but since I'm an idiot, I forgot the password and email ._. Anyway, here's a remake of the oneshot "Dreams", A Percabeth Story. Enjoy!**

Percy didn't know how to react as his girlfriend fell into Tartarus until she was halfway through. He could've grabbed her arm. He could've cut the small string at her leg. He could've done everything he could, but he did nothing.

She gasped, stumbling on her bad leg.

"What is it?" Percy asked. She tried to stagger toward the ladder, but instead her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face. Percy's eyes widened, but he seemed frozen. He couldn't move a muscle no matter how much his brain forces him to actually move.

"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder, staring at Annabeth and the pit in horror but doesn't move, knowing that nothing could help her if she's that far away.

Percy didn't understand. Cut her ankle...?

Everything else that happened was a blur. Something yanked Annabeth back before she could get to the ladder and dragged her toward the pit.

Piper let out a strangled scream. Jason tried to fly toward her, but the evil emitting from the pits prevented anyone from using their powers. Leo threw a grappling hook at Annabeth, but something made it bounce back, hitting him in the middle of his forehead. Piper ran to him, glaring intensely at the large pit. Hazel momentarily forgot her thoughts and almost jumped off the boat to save her. Nico caught her before she could land near Annabeth, but he too looked distraught. Other than Percy, he'd known Annabeth longer than any of the others in the Argo II although he had barely spoken to her. Nevertheless, she saved him once. Frank gripped the rails on the Argo II, his face ghostly pale, filled with confusion and shock. But Percy was the worst. His scream was so agonizing, the wailing woman in Tartarus felt challenged. Hot tears streamed down his face. He looked like someone who got punched in the stomach over and over. Arachne might as well have weaved the pain on his face. His heart clenched he watched Annabeth fall into the pit, and the last thing he heard was his girlfriend's screams before he plunged into his own darkness.

* * *

"No!" Percy screamed, sitting up on his bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and dropped down to his bare chest. He was panting heavily, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. He _had_ to see Annabeth. _Now._

* * *

Percy had faced a lot of fearful events, but he didn't know real fear until he found Annabeth's bunk empty. After the dream, he needed to see her. He needed to hold her, to kiss her, to hear her voice call him "Seaweed Brain" and laugh, saying that she's fine and everything's alright. The bunk was neat, as if no one occupied it. For a moment, he panicked. His heart was beating fast, until someone put his hands in front of his eyes and said in a familiar voice, "What're you doing in my cabin, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy almost cried in relief. He wanted to sob and cuddle with her and say everything that he dreamed about, like what he did with her everyday. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. He didn't care about the others sleeping. He didn't care about waking up Annabeth's half siblings. Nothing else mattered right now, because all he wanted was her, and she was there.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth, you're safe..." he murmured, kissing her ever so passionately. She was taken aback, but kissed him as well. They held each other for who knows how long, and neither one of them let go.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she laughed, looking up at his sea green eyes, "but yeah, I'm safe."

But Percy doesn't understand that the next day, Annabeth wouldn't be there with him anymore.

* * *

 **YO.**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger ending although this story's terrible. After re-writing this about three times, I realized maybe I should write a sequel to this. (Also, after two days of procrastinating and not getting my butt up while re-reading this fanfic really gives you time to think about the future.)**

 **It's your guys' choice! Reviews would be nice, since it's a chance for me to know what you guys want to read. Adios!  
See you guys in the next story3**

 **~Miss Beauty Queen xxx**


End file.
